1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting video data and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Where image data containing a large quantity of information, such as television signals is transmitted, one data compression method is known in this technical field wherein the predetermined frame data of the television signal is skipped. In the receiver end, the frame data which is not transmitted is interpolated by utilizing the actually transmitted frame data. A variety of data interpolation methods have been widely utilized. For instance, the pixel data of the frame which is not transmitted may be substituted by the corresponding pixel data of the preceding frame, and furthermore, such pixel data may be substituted by the averaged value of the corresponding pixel data of the preceding and succeeding frames.
The particular drawbacks, however, exist in that serious deterioration appears in reproduced images of moving portions, causing image blurs. Although there is another interpolation method of obtaining movement vectors to transmit them, conspicuous image deterioration is present around edge portions of the moving object.